Glitz and Glamour Meets Waterloo Road
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: AU: What happens when posh socialite Alexandra Tyler is thrust from a life of glamour into the real world, AKA Waterloo Road?
1. Authors Note

**AN: So this is my latest brain-wave. This is totally AU but I felt I needed to write this. Before we begin I am going to give you a little background info.**

**Rachel Mason and Max Tyler are in fact married with two daughters and a son. **

**Rachel is the co-owner of 'Secrets', an extremely successful nightclub chain that she runs with her best friend Sophie Langan. Sophie is the primary business owner and Rachel chips in with her contributions here and there. She is still the head-teacher of Waterloo Road.**

**This story is going to revolve mainly around Alexandra Nicola Tali Tyler, the eldest child, but will occasionally have other character input.**

**I won't make any promises where this fic is concerned as I have a short attention span and another 2 fanfics on the go for Homeland. But, my beauties, I will update when inspiration hits.**

**Prologue shall be up in a sec.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_**Alexandra's POV**_

'Hi there, my name is Alexandra Nicola Tali Tyler. But you can call me Lex or Alex.

Before the summer, the posh boarding school I went to closed down which means I am spending the next two years at Waterloo Road.

I am the daughter of the Head teacher and the Executive head.

This is going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'_**Hi there, my name is Alexandra Nicola Tali Tyler, but since we are about get to know each other so well you may either call me Lex or Alex, only my parents call me Alexandra. **_

_**This is my story of how I survived two years in hell, more commonly referred to as Waterloo Road Comprehensive.**__**'**_

Monday 7th September 2015.

"Alexandra Tyler, if you aren't down these stairs in the next five minutes I am banning you from going to Lacey's New Year's party!" Rachel Tyler shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'M NOT GOING UNTIL I FIND MY LOUBOUTINS!" Alexandra screeched from her room before joking, "And banning me from going to that party would go against all my human rights."

"Put on another pair of shoes and get your arse into that car!" Rachel was starting to get irritated at her daughter.

"Mummy, tie laces pwease?" Theo asked tugging on Rachel's skirt and pointing to his shoes.

"Didn't you ask daddy?" Rachel asked as she motioned for him to sit on the steps.

"Yeah but he twying to find somethwing." Theo replied as Rachel quickly tied his laces.

"Max the paperwork is in the blue folder on the coffee table." Rachel shouted over her shoulder.

Felicity, Rachel and Max's middle child, walked into the hallway, sucking on a cherry lollipop and holding Alexandra's Louboutins in her hand.

"Lex I has your shoes!" Felicity shouted up the stairs.

Suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps echoed from the ceiling and the young teen appeared at the top of the stairs, her poker straight jet black hair swishing as she rushed down the stairs, carefully stepping over her brother, grabbing the shoes from her little sister's outstretched hand, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek and bounding into the living room.

Max walked out of the living room, finishing the cold toast and clutching onto the blue folder full of plans for the new school.

"Ok, am I taking Alexandra with me or taking these two to school beautiful?" Max asked before kissing his wife on the lips, resulting in a joint protest of how icky they were from their youngest two.

"Can you drop these two off for me please?" Rachel responded with a smile, "I want to have a little talk with Lex in the car."

"You think she's going to survive Waterloo Road?" Max whispered, "She's used to elitist boarding schools not state comprehensives."

"I think the better question is will Waterloo Road survive Alexandra?" Rachel joked.

"Good point." Max smirked, knowing that this was going to be a huge cultural shock for Alex, "Right, come on you flying monkeys, time for school."

Felicity and Theo quickly hugged their mother and sister before rushing out to the car.

"Alexandra darling, do you have everything packed?" Rachel asked as she grabbed her coat and bag off the sofa.

"Yeah, lunch money, iPod, phone, pencil case, binary explosives and an AK-47." She deadpanned, "Ooh and a rope ladder and a getaway car."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. She was used to her daughter's frighteningly dark and twisted sense of humour.

"Wait, where did you get the binary explosives from, I thought they were under lock and key?" Rachel joined in with the joke.

"Mum, I can pick a lock, Aunt Nikki taught me."

Rachel just smirked as they walked out of the house, knowing that it was the sort of thing her friend would've taught the young girl.

The car ride to school was quiet. Both women were contemplating what was going to happen. Two schools merging together was going to be difficult but two schools from different socioeconomic backgrounds meant all hell was going to break loose. Rachel was slightly worried but the thing that was worrying her most was how her daughter was going to react to such a huge shock to her system.

"Alexandra…." Rachel began before pausing, she had no idea how to say what was needed to be said.

"Mum, I know what you're going to say and I promise I will behave, not act like a snob and more importantly keep the fact that you and dad are together a secret." Alexandra replied, "Now, are you and dad going to try not to kill each other….?"

"We shall try but you know me and your father have totally different teaching styles and are very stubborn."

"True."

The rest of the car ride was silent with the exception of Alex humming along to a Britney song on her iPod. As they pulled into the car park, they were greeted with two sets of students, one set dressed in they typical Waterloo Road uniform whereas the other set were dressed in the John Fosters uniform. However both parties were glaring at the other, the idea of sharing the school with each other was terrible.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here." Alexandra joked.

"Shut up." Rachel replied with a eye roll.

Rachel took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the first day at a new, never to be the same, Waterloo Road.

The two females exited the car with extremely different reactions to their surroundings; Rachel looked happy and nervous at the same time whereas Alexandra looked at her surroundings with disdain and disgust.

"I seriously have to spend _two _fucking years in this place with these people." Alexandra muttered under her breath with disbelief.

"Firstly, have you completely forgotten what we talked about in the car, Language!" Rachel snapped, "And yes you do."

"Half of them look like proper chavs and the others look like stuck up desperate wannabes. God I miss my school and friends already!" Alex replied, she tended to revert back to her natural setting of bitch when thrown into completely new situations.

"They are not all bad and you should not judge people by the way they look." Rachel knew that Alex missed what she knew but unfortunately there wasn't any other options available to her in regards to her education.

"You assure me that they can teach me to a good standard here, I am not losing out on medical school due to mediocre teaching."

"I am sure that the teachers from both schools can teach you to an acceptable standard sweetheart." Max piped up from behind the women, he had arrived a couple of minutes before and had heard everything that Alex had said.

"Better be right about that." Alex took another look around, "Oh, there's Phillip, I'll go say hi." And with that she strutted off towards her cousin.

"This is going to be harder on her than I initially imagined." Max mumbled to Rachel.

"Seems so." Rachel looked at her watch, "Staff briefing, let's go."

**AN: I am truly sorry for the delay where this is concerned. I have severe writers block and I had totally lost track of my plan for this fic. However, thanks to a kind message from a wonderful reader, I pushed through that and got the first official chapter out. The updates may be sporadic but know that I am trying my best to get a handle on this fic and any other ones I am writing. Thank you for the reviews, they really do motivate me to work and I love seeing them. **


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'_**I cannot believe the state of the students here. Have some of them not looked in a fucking mirror before leaving the house? And the rest are a bunch of try hards. I mean they are middle class but seem to think they are fucking royalty. This is a nightmare. Mum and Dad lied to me. However, I am not going to let this standard bring me down. I am so much better than this.' **_

Alex had decided to stick to her cousin's side as she didn't want to be the stereotypical new girl who looked like a lost fucking puppy. Assembly had gone fairly well, though she had refused to move from Phillip's side when forced to mingle and her and Phillip had shared a smirk when her parents began their little rivalry after her dad's arrival. It was always fun to watch them work together as they could _not _get along professionally. You wouldn't know that those two truly loved each other, and were happily married, just by watching them work together. She had found it amusing when a girl had decided to be a cocky little madam to her father and got attitude back from him. Her father did not suffer fools gladly, which is where she got it from. Come to think of it, her mother sure as hell didn't either but had a lot more tact and diplomacy than him.

However, she was now in first period; English, and it seemed as if this teacher was more of a nervous year 7 than a teacher. Alex could not believe it! Her mother had promised that she would be taught to an acceptable standard, she guessed she should have been more specific as to what standard of teaching she expected. She was going to have to see if her timetable can be swapped around and a better teacher given. She couldn't note a single person actually paying attention to the lesson.

She glanced down at the copy of _King Lear _that was in front of her, wishing that the class would just shut the fuck up. She had promised her parents that she would behave and not cause a fuss but it was getting so hard for her to sit idly by and watch as her education was thrown down the drain.

Just as she was about to kick up a fuss, she noticed the gobby girl from assembly start winding the teacher up. It was all too easy as the teacher attempted to give as good as she got, without much luck, which in turn caused the gobby girl to stand up and head towards the front of the class. Suddenly, one of the JF girls decided to say what she, and probably a few others, had been thinking. The next thing she knew, the girl sat next to the girl who spoke up, punched the gobby one in the face, causing the class to become more excitable at the cat fight that was happening. This was bloody ridiculous!

Just as soon as the fight had started, it ended. Another teacher had come in to break it up and had sent the scrapping pair to her parents.

"Is this a fucking school or a fucking boxing match?" Alex muttered, "Pathetic!"

Unfortunately, the teacher who had broken up the fight heard her.

"And you miss can also go to the head's office!" He snapped.

"Fine by me!" Alex retorted, "I think I need to have a little chat with our head and executive head!"

With that she packed her things into her bag and stormed out of the room, she was going to give her parents the truth surrounding the incident and then some.

She arrived at the outer chamber of her mother's office and noticed the girls glaring at one another. She rolled her eyes and strutted through the office without a care in the world and slammed open the door to her mother's office, where her parents were in the middle of what looked to be a heated discussion.

"What the actual fuck were you guys thinking putting me in with little miss hopeless?!" Alex snapped causing her parents to turn at look at her, she could hear the sniggers of the two girls in the outer chamber but didn't care, "God, Theo could control a fucking class better than her!"

"Alexandra Tyler! Mind your language!" Max shouted, "You know to behave better than that whilst at school."

"Seriously, she couldn't break up the little cat fight that happened." Alex paused and motioned to the outer office, "The offenders are waiting for you out there."

Rachel was just about to walk out to grab the girls when Tom Clarkson, the teacher who had sent the 3 girls to the office, walked in.

"The two girls outside were involved in a punch up in Miss Hopewell's class." He informed them, unaware that they had already been informed by their daughter, "And this one seems to have a penchant for swearing."

"We know and will deal with them, thank you." Rachel replied, "On both counts."

Tom nodded and walked out the office.

Alexandra flopped dramatically onto the sofa and glared at her father whilst Rachel called the girls into the office.

Alexandra refocused her attention onto the two girls who were about to get a telling off from her parents. She watched as her mother eyed the girls with disappointment, she'd been on the receiving end of that look multiple times.

"What on earth happened?" Rachel questioned, looking between to two girls, "Lindsey? Michaela? I want an answer."

"She attacked me!" Michaela replied, shooting daggers at Lindsay.

"She started it." Lindsay shot back.

Alexandra motioned to her mother that is was, the girl she now knew as Lindsey, who had thrown the first punch. She normally wasn't a grass but she frankly could not be bothered to put up with this shit.

"You do not lash out with your fists Lindsey, whatever the provocation." Rachel snapped.

"Quite." Max added.

Rachel turned and headed towards the desk, "You realise that I'm going to have to contact you parents on this, there's no other way."

Alexandra noticed Lindsey tense at her mother's words, so there was something going on at home between Lindsey and her parents. Interesting. She mentally stored the information away and continued observing the scene playing out in front of her.

"Miss don't." Lindsey pleaded, her voice slightly trembling in fear of her parents being called.

"What?" Rachel questioned, curious as to what excuse the girl could give her that she hadn't already heard a million times before.

"Don't call my mum," Lindsey continued, "Or my dad"

Alexandra shared a look of curiosity with her father, something was definitely going on at home, something to do with the father was Alexandra's guess. Wonderful, another girl with daddy issues. They get so tiring after a while, she had dealt with her fair share of them at private school.

It seemed her mother had picked up on it as well.

"Lindsey, what is your problem?" Rachel asked calmly, "Come on tell me."

"Miss they'll go mad." Lindsey responded and moved closer to the desk, her voice became shaky which pricked the attention of the 3 family members in the room.

"Please, Miss please, Don't call my mum." Lindsey added. This automatically made Alexandra and Rachel even more curious but for totally different reasons.

Alexandra noted that Lindsey hadn't mentioned her father this time, she automatically assumed she was correct in her observations and vowed to try and get this girl to talk to her, away from everyone else. Something was dangerously not right regarding this girl.

"Yeah get the police, I'm not safe with her in this school!" Michaela snapped.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you are more than capable of defending yourself, especially when you provoke this sort of shit!" Alexandra bit back, she'd had enough of this girl's attitude.

Michaela turned to face her, "You got something to say bitch?"

"You heard me the first time, are you deaf as well as being a gobby little cow?" Alexandra stood up and stepped to the girl, no fear in her demeanour, just confidence that she could knock this bitch down a peg or two.

Max stepped between the two girls, trying to prevent a bloodbath from occurring. He knew that when his daughter got truly pissed off she would not back down from a fight. She was like her mother in that respect. He'd seen his wife get into more than a few fights back at university and knew that Alexandra had inherited Rachel's strength, plus the krav maga classes that Alexandra took for fun would seriously injure the other girl.

"Back off, the pair of you!" Max ordered, he turned to face his daughter, "And you behave or I will carry through with your mother's threat of banning you from the New Year's party!"

"You wouldn't?!" Alexandra whinged, "Daddy please, you can't do that!"

"I can and I bloody well will if you don't sit back on that sofa and keep your mouth shut!"

Alexandra glared at Michaela and flopped back onto the sofa, crossed her arms and sulked.

**AN:**

**The usual disclaimer applies, own nothing except my OC's. Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows and favourites, it makes my day to see them in my inbox. I may not be able to get another chapter out for a little while as I am about to start my final few months of my first year of university and I have coursework and exam prep coming out of my ears but rest assured that I will get something out over the next couple of months. Also I am planning a add on to this, one-shots of sorts that start from Rachel and Max meeting to anything related to the story. If anyone has any requests, I am open to new ideas, they inspire me to work. xoxo**


End file.
